Unintended
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Una vida tortuosa, llena de imprevistos e incomprensiones. Una joven adolescente pretenciosa y frívola decide jugar con un hombre desconocido. Lo que no sabe es que ese hombre está dispuesto a obtener de ella algo más que su nombre/Regalo Miss Kathy90


**Unintended**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Una vida tortuosa, llena de imprevistos e incomprensiones. Una joven adolescente pretenciosa y frívola decide jugar con un hombre desconocido. Lo que no sabe es que ese hombre está dispuesto a obtener de ella algo más que su nombre.

**Disclaimer:** He decidido tomar en préstamo los personajes de Alyson Noel para dejar llevar mis ideas, por lo que además de pedir los personajes prestados, el resto es de mi creación por lo que está estrictamente prohibida la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi previo consentimiento.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Los sueños comienzan donde acaban los miedos"<strong>_

_**(Manne Van Necker)**_

_._

_Si últimamente la sociedad me critica por mis errores y decisiones, sé que tarde o temprano habrá un momento para detenerme a pensar en mis actos, quizá es muy tarde para pedir una disculpa por las veces que no he sido la amiga que esperabas, por las veces que te expuse innecesariamente a situaciones desagradables. _

_A veces soy de muchas palabras y en otras no encuentro las necesarias para expresar todo, quizá las veces que no sé cómo decir las cosas se deba porque es mi corazón el que habla. _

_Sólo, con esto, soy capaz de pedirte disculpas por no ser siempre lo que necesitaste, pero quiero que sepas que en mí siempre tendrás un hombro en el que llorar, un abrazo en el que sentirte apoyada, un oído atento para escucharte, unas palabras para aconsejarte y un corazón para quererte tal cual eres. De mí jamás esperes mentiras, ni adulaciones innecesarias, de mí siempre tendrás la verdad, comenzando con decirte que te quiero tal cual eres y que espero que nada te haga cambiar._

_Con esto te doy las gracias por cada momento que me has dedicado y te pido disculpas por lo que podría haberte molestado._

_¡Feliz Aniversario de amistad! Un poco atrasado._

_Para __**Miss_Kathy90**_

* * *

><p>París, 1774.<p>

La noche parisina era aún uno de los innumerables momentos en los que una joven dama podía disfrutar de la atención de sus pretendientes. La coquetería, la delicadeza y el estilo, naturalmente propio, era apreciado en cada detalle, cada ornamento, todo parecía en su preciso lugar, incluso aquella sonrisa delicada y fingidamente inocente que representaba el armonioso conjunto de su rostro. Su pálida piel era perfectamente tersa, la envidia de toda Francia. Su evidente belleza no podía ser negada, cada rasgo denotaba en ella, la alta alcurnia que corría por sus venas, un linaje absolutamente sorprendente, una belleza insuperable, un gusto por los detalles y la perfección de estos era sin duda suficientes para voltearse a mirar a aquella belleza, pero esto se veía literalmente coronado cuando se hacía mención de Marie Antoinette, Delfina consorte de Francia y Navarra. Aunque aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de tener su propia corte, había decidido disfrutar junto a ella el baile de disfraces en la ópera.

Su querida amiga, María Teresa Luisa, princesa de Lamballe, había decidido ser una de sus acompañantes en aquel evento, su amistad había sido uno de los pocos motivos por los que Marie Antoinette se había sentido gratamente recibida, pero María Teresa Luisa reprobaba su asistencia a dicho lugar sin su esposo, el Delfín de Francia y Navarra, Luis XVI, aún así, temiendo ser reprobada por Marie Antoinette, aceptó la invitación.

Por su parte Madame de Polignac, incentivó a Marie Antoinette a asistir a la fiesta de disfraces, ya que disfrutar de un momento de aquello no podía conducir a nada pecaminoso, aunque ambas sabían que este acto de rebeldía no se debía simplemente a eso, a Marie Antoinette le divertía la insolencia y el descaro de Madame de Polignac, era uno de los pocos momentos en los que se sentía realmente satisfecha en esa extraña tierra.

—Espero que esto sea realmente agradable, Madame Polignac —sonrió Marie Antoinette antes de ser presentada a los asistentes—. No quiero haber venido aquí para nada.

—No puede ser más _agradable_, su majestad, con el simple hecho de ser "La Austriaca" usted captará todas las miradas y más de algún chisme saldrá de sus bocas en referencia a usted —sonrió insolentemente mientras evitaba la mirada de la princesa de Lamballe.

Ante tal desagradable comentario Marie Antoinette rió sin reparo, le causaba gracia que Madame Polignac dijese lo que se le ocurriese sin más, mientras que la princesa de Lamballe consideraba que tales amistades podrían ser cada vez menos beneficiosas para la Delfina, así como también para ella, que cada vez perdía el favor de Marie Antoinette sin poder hacer nada para revertirlo.

Cuando la Delfina consorte de Francia y Navarra fue anunciada, se escuchó un rumor suave que fue opacado, la apariencia de la Delfina había cambiado, muchos no osaron mirarla directamente ya que se encontraban haciendo la reverencia correspondiente, pero sólo Madame Polignac y la Princesa de Lamballe sabían que a quién reverenciaban no era a Marie Antoinette, sino a Madame Polignac que, bajo una máscara muy adecuada para la ocasión, se ocultaba muy bien para hacerse pasar por la Delfina. Por primera vez, quizá la primera vez de toda su vida Marie Antoinette se sintió completamente aliviada del peso que caía sobre sus hombros, fingiendo ser Madame Polignac, decidió dar rienda suelta a todo comportamiento que le podría ser indicado como inadecuado, pero que en ese momento poco podía importarle, es más, todo carecía de ceremonia bajo esa máscara.

— ¿Qué tal estoy? —susurró Marie Antoinette a Madame Polignac.

—Demasiado rígida para ser yo, querida —sonrió mientras saludaba a aquellos que se acercaban a ella.

—Esto me parece demasiado peligroso, su majestad, si llegasen a…

—María Teresa Luisa, por favor —susurró Marie Antoinette —, déjame descansar de mi aburrido marido, si quisiese reprimendas créeme que me volvería a Austria con mi madre.

La joven Delfina quería disfrutar de su noche, no deseaba tener a su alrededor a toda esa gente hipócrita que fingía quererla como su Delfina. Ella sabía que jamás pertenecería a ese lugar, sus costumbres exageradas, tanta ceremonia y parafernalia, no pertenecían al mundo que ella acostumbraba, aún así tenía otro tipo de libertad que disfrutaba mucho más que todo lo demás que la rodeaba: El diseño. El Delfín jamás censuró la vida que su esposa llevaba, semana tras semana la visitaba su diseñador personal, que estaba constantemente diseñando nuevos vestidos para la Delfina , el zapatero real, quizá, jamás había tenido más trabajo que ahora, mientras que los festines que Marie Antoinette celebraba en sus salones, para sus damas de compañía, no tenían ningún tipo de censura. El Delfín parecía ignorar por completo a su esposa y que mejor manera de compensarlo con la libertad de los excesos de la Delfina.

Mientras Madame Polignac interpretaba el papel de la Delfina, Marie Antoinette decidió acercarse a la mesa para escoger algún pastel para deleitarse mientras esperaba que se reanudara la música. Más de una persona se le acercó para saludarla, el antifaz estaba cumpliendo su función ya que todos la llamaban como Madame de Polignac, ella llevaba muy bien su papel a pesar que evitaba hablar demasiado para que no notasen su acento, que a pesar del tiempo que llevaba en Francia, no había podido borrar del todo.

Cuando se reanudó la música todo el salón pareció volver a brillar, los destellos de alegría y, quizá, el exceso de la bebida, hizo que muchos comenzaran a llamar la atención en la pista de baile, en ese momento se le acercó María Teresa Luisa que había estado conversando en un grupo de nobles que la habían ignorado, probablemente, porque la insolencia de Madame Polignac no era bien recibida.

—Creo que usted debe ir a detener a la Delfina, está bailando en la pista y digamos que no es lo más adecuado —intentó susurrar mientras señalaba con la vista el lugar en donde estaba la verdadera Madame Polignac.

—Hoy no hay censura, además, lo que haga la Delfina me tiene sin cuidado —sonrió Marie Antoinette.

Quizá no le correspondiese, probablemente no debía arruinar el momento, pero María Teresa Luisa esperaba que algún día la Delfina se lo agradeciese, por lo que tomó del brazo a su majestad y la llevó hasta una orilla del salón en donde la música se mezclaba con los murmullos de la conversación.

—Insisto —sonrió tímidamente —, usted debería regresar, en cualquier momento podría aparecer el Delfín y encontrar que su esposa no es más que Madame Polignac y, sin duda, eso sería un real escándalo.

Marie Antoinette logró zafarse de la presión que ejercía la princesa, la miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió con descaro.

—La próxima vez que desees acompañarme, espero que no cometas el error de creerte mi madre, después de todo no eres más que una compañía de la que puedo prescindir, pero a ti y a tu familia no que convendría la ruptura de esta interesada amistad ¿No es así? —sonrió Marie Antoinette alejándose de ella para dirigirse a Madame Polignac que recién había terminado una pieza.

Mientras las damas conversaban y reían sin reparo, había un joven que se encontraba observándolas, bebía de su copa tranquilamente en un rincón solitario del salón. La vestimenta de la joven mujer que acompañaba a la Delfina le había cautivado, quizá su manera de moverse, de desplazarse por el salón había mantenido su completa atención, el ensimismamiento que había experimentado el Conde de seguro se debía a que jamás había visto a una joven mujer moverse con tanta experiencia, delicadeza, algo de provocación y suspicacia había en cada meneo de ese faldón.

—¿Qué pasa, Fersen? —sonrió Gustavo III, quién estaba de incógnito en la fiesta, haciéndose llamar "Conde de Haga" —, te veo bastante abstraído ¿Líos de falda? —dijo en sueco.

—Algo así —sonrió el Conde mientras bebía de su copa.

—Entonces, ¿es la jovencita que está bailando con el Barón de Besenval? —. Fersen lo miró anonadado —, eres demasiado evidente, si tu presa fuese más astuta ya se habría dado cuenta que tus ojos están quemando sus faldas.

—No sé como un hombre tan viejo puede captar la atención de ella —dijo entre dientes mientras volvía a beber de su copa.

—Simple, eso es porque tú no te has atrevido a acercarte a hablar con ella —rió.

—Sería más fácil si la Delfina no estuviese rondando a cada instante a la dama en cuestión —añadió Fersen.

—Excusas, Fersen, excusas —dijo Gustavo III mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro para irse a buscar otra copa.

Con alrededor de cincuenta años, el Barón de Besenval se movía diestramente en la pista de baile, pero aún así era extraño verle alrededor de una de las acompañantes de la Delfina, para todo el mundo era sabido que los favores que este esperaba de ella eran bastante ambiciosos y cualquier cercanía a la futura Reina de Francia y Navarra, le sería conveniente, incluso si tenía que sobornar a Madame Polignac, quién difícilmente le hablaría de otra persona que no fuese ella misma.

Cuando hubo finalizado el baile, el Conde Fersen se armó de valor para acercarse a la joven dama, el vestido era pomposo, lleno de cintas rosadas que adornaban todo el contorno de su cintura y también del ruedo del faldón. El ancho armazón de la época acentuaba notoriamente su cintura, haciéndola ver aún más delicada de lo que ya parecía, los bolados en las mangas se movían con suavidad en cada gesto de la dama. Fersen parecía hechizado por cada movimiento, desde que ella sonreía hasta que posaba sus manos sobre el faldón, cada detalle era cuidadosamente escrudiñado, nada pasaba por alto, incluso, Fersen había notado que cada vez que la dama se sentía incomoda comenzaba a jugar con las mangas de su vestido.

La joven dama, de la cual aún no obtenía un nombre, no porque fuese secreto, sino porque no se había atrevido preguntarlo, se alejó del grupo del cual estaba rodeada, caminaba en dirección a una de las mesas, por lo que Fersen apresuró el paso para alcanzarla, lo hizo tan torpemente que pisó uno de los lazos del ruedo del vestido y Marie Antoinette alcanzó a detenerse con recato. Debido a la poca atención que había en la pareja, sólo la princesa de Lamballe notó el contacto de los jóvenes, por lo que se mantuvo atenta a esta nueva interacción de la Delfina.

—Disculpe mi torpeza, _mademoiselle_, no pretendía lastimarla ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —dijo mientras aprovechaba la ocasión para sostener la mano de Marie Antoinette que estaba suspendida en el aire en busca de apoyo.

La Delfina sonrió al ver los ojos del Conde que parecían estar nadando en la inmensidad azul de los suyos. Los ojos negros de Fersen se vieron, una vez más, hechizados por completo y no pudo negar que la belleza que él había estado observando a distancia, crecía aún más en la cercanía casi intima que él había conseguido obtener con ese descuido.

—Me encuentro perfectamente, ¿señor…? —sonrió cortésmente para exigir el nombre del caballero.

—Von Fersen, Conde Fersen —se presentó torpemente mientras alzó la mano de la dama y la besó sobre su guante.

—Es un placer —sonrió divertida.

El Conde le dedicó una sonrisa mientras no quitó su fija mirada del rostro de Marie Antoinette, perdido en ellos, recordó pedirle el nombre de la hechizante mujer de piel tersa.

—¿A quién debo mis más sinceras disculpas?

—Discúlpeme, Conde Fersen, pero creo que la Delfina me necesita —sonrió Marie Antoinette mientras se alejaba de aquel hombre.

Era alto, de unos ojos intensamente negros, como si fuesen poseídos por una maldad oculta, aunque en sus palabras no existía ni la más mínima sospecha de maldad. Se preguntaba cómo sería el color de su cabello, ya que este llevaba una peluca típica de la época, y, aunque sus cejas y pestañas delataban ser de un castaño oscuro, no podía evitar pensar en sus pobladas pestañas y en esa mirada intensa que le dedicó.

El próximo baile comenzó y Madame Polignac se había unido a la pista con otro caballero, al igual que la Princesa de Lamballe. En ese momento Marie Antoinette estaba sola y si el recato hubiese dominado su pensamiento en aquel momento se habría unido a la conversación que sostenía el Barón de Besenval con unas jóvenes damas y tres caballeros, pero no pudo seguirse debatiendo, ya que sintió la presencia del Conde tras ella. ¿Cómo sabía que él estaba detrás de ella? No sabía si denominarle como un presentimiento, pero su respiración inconstante no podía significar otra cosa.

—Discúlpeme, pero sinceramente creo que merezco conocer su nombre —dijo con una voz decidida y grave. Marie Antoinette volteó para encontrarse con esos maravillosos ojos negros, un negro salvaje.

La presión del corsé sobre su cuerpo era la que usualmente estaba acostumbrada a llevar, pero en ese momento sintió una escasez de aire que la llevaba a respirar con más frecuencia, haciendo que su pecho se alzase irregularmente, algo que el Conde no pasó por alto.

—No me gustan los nombres, Conde. Hoy he venido para disfrutar de un baile de máscaras —sonrió —. Decidme, ¿Acaso un baile de máscaras no pretende guardar el secreto de la identidad de los asistentes?

—Touchè —sonrió Fersen —, pero aún así insisto en que deseo conocer su nombre.

—Ese es un placer que debe ser ganado, Conde Fersen, un placer que pocos tienen —sonrió.

—Por su acento diría que usted no es Francesa —trató de deducir obviedades hasta que la joven dama demostrase algo de piedad.

—Usted tampoco lo es —rió mientras se alejaba de él —, ¿sueco?

—Absolutamente, ¿Es usted alguna invitada austriaca de la Delfina? —sonrió Fersen.

Marie Antoinette sintió como el rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas, dándole la espalda al Conde decidió que lo mejor sería persuadirlo de bailar.

—Le diré mi nombre si usted antes pasa la prueba de un baile, Conde Fersen —sonrió.

—Si paso esa prueba, espero obtener más que su nombre —susurró mientras tomaba la mano de la Delfina de Francia y Navarra, sin saber que sostenía la mano de una mujer casada.

Había estado jugando con la mujer del Delfín, sin saber que lo era. Estaba deseando a una mujer casada, una joven que no había develado su nombre por la ansiedad de libertad. Él anhelaba conocerla. Fersen no era lo que comúnmente se conoce como un caballero, era Conde, pero eso no aseguraba que fuese correcto en sus maneras, era un libertino. Disfrutaba a las mujeres más que nadie, ellas caían a sus pies como flores marchitas ante la luz del sol, más él jamás había tomado una en serio, es más, esta era la primera vez que le negaban un nombre. ¡¿Quién pensaría que el hecho de que le negasen un nombre lo dejaría tan entusiasmado en cazar aquella rebelde presa? Con su delicada apariencia, Marie Antoinette había conseguido muchas cosas, su belleza había sido todo para ella, pero esta vez el Conde había visto a la pequeña joven de una forma diferente, no veía dulzura ni ternura en ella. Detrás de ese antifaz se encontraba una mujer que quería jugar, que desafiaba a un hombre tan peligroso como Fersen, cuya ingenuidad, sólo podía deberse al hecho de creer que en ese juego llevaría la delantera, pero Fersen estaba decidido a obtener mucho más que el nombre de Marie Antoinette.

La destreza de los pies del Conde asombró a la Delfina, que no esperaba que tuviese la misma habilidad tanto en su lengua como en sus pies. Disfrutó de cada movimiento de la pieza, evitó estremecerse ante el contacto de su mano sobre el guante de la de ella, omitía la falta de aire que le provocaba mirarlo por más de unos segundos. El hechizo de Fersen y la necesidad de esa fuerza masculina hacían de Marie Antoinette una joven presa sin experiencia en el cortejo, pero eso era sin duda algo que Fersen no debía saber. Cuando hubo terminado la pieza, la Delfina se vio obligada a ser llevada del brazo del Conde.

Los jardines era el lugar más común en el que se reunían los jóvenes amantes, cuando Marie Antoinette comprendió donde era llevada intentó oponer resistencia, fingiendo que la Delfina podía necesitarla, pero el Conde, con sus intensos ojos azabache, consiguió convencerla que sólo estarían a unos metros de las escaleras.

—Ya que usted ha demostrado su destreza —arrastró las palabras, deseaba terminar con este encuentro prohibido cuanto antes, por el bien de ella y de sus pulmones que se quedaban sin aire cada vez que el Conde se acercaba más de lo debido —, creo que debo cumplir mi parte del trato.

El Conde tomó la mano de Marie Antoinette y la besó, apretó sus delicados dedos y consiguió atraerla más a sí, entonces posó su brazo por la estrecha cintura de ella, quedando sus rostros a tan sólo pocos centímetros. A esa altura, al Conde no le interesaba el nombre de la dama, quizá era mejor no saber quién le había hechizado. Tomó la barbilla delicada de la dama y la acercó a su boca, la nimiedad de la distancia de sus labios era evidente al sentir la respiración del otro sobre su rostro, fue, sin más, que Fersen se adueñó de esos labios suaves y delicados, el roce tibio y los labios temblorosos de Marie Antoinette le hicieron sentir un estremecimiento total, jamás el contacto suave de una mujer habían provocado ese efecto.

Marie Antoinette no pudo detener el roce de su mano cálida sobre su espalda, así como tampoco pudo, ni quiso, detener el ávido beso que él estaba depositando en sus labios. Se adueñó con tal confianza de su labio inferior que no fue capaz de recordarse pensar, se dejó llevar por aquel suave y nada de tierno, contacto, se sumergió en la locura temporal que este le provocaba y se alejó de todo pensamiento restrictivo que pudiese quedar. Después de todo no era la Delfina de Francia y Navarra quién estaba siendo besada, era Madame Polignac, aunque dentro de ella sabía que no podía negar que las sensaciones provocadas, sólo podían ser disfrutadas por una mujer: por Marie Antoinette.

En busca de aire, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que Fersen deslizó la mano que sostenía la barbilla hasta la nuca de ella y presionó el rostro de ella contra el propio. El brazo que estaba enlazado en la cintura de ella presionó el cuerpo aún más al suyo. Cuando la necesidad de oxígeno se hizo imperante para ambos, el Conde soltó lentamente el amarre que tenía sobre ella, aunque ambos sabían que había cierto amarre que no podría ser soltado jamás, la sensación que habían compartido mutuamente no podría ser borrada, no era como una huella en la arena que podría ser borrada con facilidad por el oleaje, esta vez había algo diferente para ambos, un contacto completamente diferente al que habían experimentado, un fuego interno que los quemaba a ambos y por separado.

Marie Antoinette se llevó sus manos hacía los labios, como si quisiera detener la sensación y atesorarla para si en su puño, fue entonces cuando Fersen, saliendo de su hechizo, jaló el antifaz de Marie Antoinette, dejando al descubierto el rostro de la Delfina de Francia y Navarra, un rostro por ese entonces tan conocido que al Conde Sueco no podía ser indiferente.

—Marie Antoinette —dijo en un susurró lleno de decepción.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de involuntarias lágrimas al ver la evidente decepción en sus ojos negros azabaches que ya no emitían lo mismo que antes. Ella no supo que decir, no supo si el silencio o las palabras eran mejor en ese momento, pero optó por el silencio.

—Pensé que eras una acompañante de ella, nunca pensé que serías tú la Delfina de Francia ¿Qué es esto? —dijo enajenado.

—Esto, Conde Fersen, es lo que usted ha provocado, usted me ha traído hasta aquí, usted posó sus inmundos labios sobre los míos, es usted quién debe pedirme disculpas —su voz era clara y más fuerte de lo necesario. No quería reconocer los sentimientos que había aflorado con ese beso, prefería escudarse en su frialdad. En esos momentos extrañaba su frivolidad, no podría jamás tratar al Conde Fersen como a uno de sus pasteles, jamás podría negarlo por completo, o rechazarlo, dentro de ella sabía que si en ese momento él le hubiese robado otro beso, ella se lo habría correspondido con la misma intensidad que el primero.

Él la tomó del brazo fuertemente, casi lastimándola, la miró a los ojos, sus ojos azules delataban su nerviosismo, ni siquiera él sabía que haría, no sabía si besarla o dejarla allí.

—Creo que usted debe volver a ponerse su antifaz —dijo secamente, le entregó el antifaz y se marchó de allí dejando a Marie Antoinette en medio de la nada.

Jamás olvidaría el dulce contacto de sus labios, ni su mirada que parecía estarla cazando, jamás podría olvidar el contacto de su mano sobre su barbilla. Pasó día tras día esperando que él apareciese en la corte, sabía que tendría que volver. El Delfín de Francia, su esposo, parecía no estar interesado en ella, ni siquiera en la coronación apareció el Conde Fersen. Siendo ya la Reina de Francia y Navarra se vio obligada a aceptar las visitas conyugales de su marido, pero durante todo ese tiempo jamás había olvidado al atrevido Conde que le había robado un beso en ese baile de máscaras.

Habían pasado ya cinco años cuando volvió a escuchar sobre el Conde Fersen, con su primera hija: María Teresa, de aproximadamente un año de edad, había perdido toda la ilusión de llevar una aventura con otro hombre, no lo hacía por su esposo, sino por su pequeña hija, pero no pudo negar que al oír hablar del regreso del Conde sus ojos y sus manos temblaron como la primera vez que lo vio.

—Tranquilícese, su Majestad, si le he contado esto ha sido porque sentí un deber imperante de hacerlo, necesitaba verla feliz, no así de alterada —dijo la princesa de Lamballe, quién aún era su amiga.

—María Teresa Luisa —susurró mientras se llevaba las manos a su boca y se afirmaba de una pared —, él volverá, está aquí —sonrió nerviosa, pero entonces todo atisbo de felicidad de opacó —. ¿Se habrá casado? ¿Tendrá hijos?

—No, por lo que sé no ha contraído matrimonio —susurró la princesa quién sostuvo la mano temblorosa de Marie Antoinette.

Cuando Marie Antoinette y el Conde Fersen fueron presentados en un baile de la corte, ella sonrió y respondió con amabilidad a la presentación refiriéndose al Conde como un viejo amigo. El Rey Luis XVI no pareció darle importancia a esto y pronto se retiró del salón, mientras que Marie Antoinette no dejaba de mirar al Conde mientras él hablaba con su círculo más cercano.

—¿Has oído que ha hablado? —susurró la Reina a la Princesa de Lamballe—. ¿Ha dicho algo de mí?

—Sólo ha dicho que estás más hermosa, que los años te han sentado bien y te deseo larga vida —resumió María Teresa Luisa.

Una aflicción en su pecho se intensificó llegando a ser una dolorosa punzada. Eso no denotaba debilidad, simplemente era lo que se le debía decir a una Reina, halagarla recatadamente no era algo que le hiciese creer que él aún pensaba en ella.

—Necesito que conciertes un encuentro privado —susurró Marie Antoinette —, haz que se encuentre conmigo, dile que me diga un lugar y que allí estaré, por favor.

—¡Es imposible! —dijo la princesa —, es muy arriesgado, si el Rey…

—Sólo hazlo y dime que ha dicho, si se niega insiste, soy la Reina de Francia y Navarra y exijo la presencia del Conde Fersen, él no podrá negarse a eso —sonrió Marie Antoinette.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir tranquila, las imágenes y los recuerdos del Conde, de ese beso que llevaba guardado ya cinco años la persiguieron. El conde había respondido positivamente a su demanda, la Princesa de Lamballe no debió insistir, según ella él parecía más que complacido. ¿Cómo sería cuando se encontrasen? Habían quedado de encontrarse en un estanque que estaba a medianas cercanías del palacio, nada que no pudiese ser encubierto por una salida con la Princesa de Lamballe. Todo estaba planeado y cuando llegó la hora Marie Antoinette comenzó a temblar de ansiedad. Con promesas que todo saldría bien, Marie Antoinette se bajó junto a la princesa del carruaje. Dieron orden al lacayo de quedarse allí a la espera del retorno del paseo de las damas y este así lo hizo. La Princesa de Lamballe dejó a Marie Antoinette sola mientras ella se adentró en un pequeño bosque a la espera que la pareja se reuniese.

La imagen de una silueta a caballo fue suficiente para que Marie Antoinette sintiese que su corazón estallaría. El caballo era negro azabache tal cual como los ojos del Conde Fersen que en ese momento desmontaba y amarraba al corcel a un árbol.

—Tanto tiempo —se atrevió decir Marie Antoinette.

—Bastante, Su Majestad —respondió con una reverencia.

—No es necesarias las formalidades entre nosotros, Axel —era la primera vez que ella mencionaba su nombre y le pareció exquisitamente familiar, podría acostumbrarse como sonaba su nombre en aquellos labios suaves que una vez se había posado sobre los suyos.

—Marie…yo…—sonrió.

Ella esperó que él continuase, pero el Conde nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, los discursos y esas cosas no iban con él, por lo que se acercó a ella, quitó la capucha que ocultaba su hermosa cabellera y la besó. Sin previo aviso, sin delicadeza ni ceremonia, la tomó en sus brazos y la apegó a su cuerpo y la besó. Desenfrenadamente, perdiendo el completo dominio de su ser, olvidando la parsimonia se dejó llevar por sus instintos, estrechó su cuerpo contra el suyo y se dejó llevar por el calor de sus labios, los brazos de ella rodeaban su cuello y sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello, él podía sentir el calor de sus cuerpos traspasar los densos ropajes y una vez más la necesidad de aire les obligó a separarse, aunque esta vez el desenfrenado beso se transformó en un anhelado abrazo.

—Te he extrañado —susurró Marie Antoinette.

—Yo te he amado en silencio todos estos años, anhelaba volver, pero no sabía cómo, no sabía si me odiarías por dejarte esa vez —añadió mientras reposaba su frente sobre la de ella.

—Jamás ha habido parafernalia entre nosotros, Axel, ni jamás la habrá —sonrió ella alzándose en toda su estatura para besarle tiernamente.

—Aún así pensé que me odiarías por haber sido un imbécil —dijo estrechándola aún en sus brazos.

—Je t'aime —susurró Marie Antoinette.

Reposó en sus brazos sintiendo la fuerza y el calor de ellos, esa protección que no había sentido de ningún hombre, esa seguridad exquisita que jamás podría sentir ni sintió con nadie más que con Axel, era él, sin duda, el hombre que había cautivado el frío corazón Austriaco de Marie Antoinette, sería con él que sentiría cada sensación prohibida e inexplorada, pero también, era con él con quién sentiría el dolor más grande que podría existir. Ella jamás podría estar con él y por más que ella fuese completamente suya, ni que él fuese de ella, podrían vivir ese amor. Estaban condenados a estar separados, a estar en una prisión. Él condenado a servir al hombre que había robado el amor de su vida y ella condenada a morir guillotinada.

El último pensamiento de ambos fue dedicado al otro, lo último que susurró Marie Antoinette fue el nombre de él —Axel—susurró con su último respiro y su último latido fue para él, pues nadie más había conquistado a la frívola e incomprendida Marie Antoinette.

-.-.-

La necesidad de aire y la fuerte opresión en mis costillas fue lo que me hizo despertar. Una punzada intensa en medio de mi pecho recorrió toda la zona hasta llegar a mi cabeza. El vivido sueño que había tenido con la Reina adolescente se había repetido, aquellas vividas sensaciones me habían vuelto a llenar de amargura. Sin comprender más, me levanté con rapidez y abandoné mis sábanas. Una ducha con agua fría quizá fuese suficiente para olvidar todo lo ocurrido. Tomé un vaso de leche, le dí un mordisco a una galleta y me llevé el resto para comérmelas cuando estuviese esperando que Miles saliera de su casa.

Mi cabeza da mil vueltas, una y otra vez llena de recuerdos de aquel sueño, un sueño que no he podido olvidar y que últimamente parece repetirse más seguido. Miles me pregunta si estoy bien, bajó el volumen de mi Ipod y le sonrió, al llegar al estacionamiento el único lugar libre está demasiado lejos por lo que Miles se baja y yo me voy a aparcar el coche.

Segundos antes de que entre el señor Robins, me bajo la capucha, apago el Ipod y finjo estar leyendo el libro. Ni siquiera me molesto en levantar la vista cuando alguien dice:

—Chicos, este es Damen Auguste. Es de Nuevo México y a partir de ahora vivirá aquí. Bien, Damen, puedes ocupar el sitio vació que hay al fondo del aula, el que está al lado de Ever. Tendrás que compartir su libro hasta que tengas uno.

Damen está buenísimo. Lo sé sin necesidad de mirarlo, lo sé porque extrañamente él es el Conde Fersen, él es Axel, Hans Axel Von Fersen y en ese momento recuerdo con claridad el reflejo en el espejo, el reflejo de Marie Antoinette, es mi reflejo.

Marie Antoinette era yo.

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas<em>

_¡Inaugurando nuevo Fandom!_

_Me encantó esta historia, tenía que hacerlo._

_Espero ansiosa sus reviews._

_Cariños_

**Manne Van Necker**


End file.
